1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light string, and in particular to a LED light string.
2. Description of Prior Art
During special festivals or celebrations, light strings are used in some special places such as wedding ceremonies, activities and family parties for decorative purpose. People often hang light strings on trees, walls, ceilings or eaves for emitting shining light to thereby increase the happy moods in the festival or celebration. Alternatively, in a stage, selling or exhibition plate, the light strings are arranged in a special configuration such a Chinese or English character or other patterns for advertisement, thereby attracting people's attention. Since the light strings can be used repeatedly, they have been used more and more popularly.
Since light-emitting diodes (LED) consume less electricity and have a cheap price, they have been widely accepted by the public. Thus, the manufacturers in this field propose various LED light strings. The conventional LED light string includes a light-emitting diode, a base and a shroud. The light-emitting diode and electrical wires are connected and accommodated in the lamp base. The shroud covers the outer periphery of the base for protecting the light-emitting diode. The electrical connection between the light-emitting diode and the electrical wire is achieved in the following manner. Electrode terminals of the light-emitting diode are configured as two metallic posts. Thus, the light-emitting diode is fixedly connected to the electrical wire by a soldering process, thereby achieving the electrical connection between the light-emitting diode and the electrical wire.
However, the light-emitting diodes of the conventional LED light string are soldered to the electrical wire and thus the soldered LED cannot be detached easily. As a result, if one of the light-emitting diodes is damaged, the whole set of the LED lamp string has to be discarded, which causes a waste of components. On the other hand, if the damaged light-emitting diode is to be replaced, the shroud has to be detached and the damaged light-emitting diode is pulled out of the base. Then, the soldering portion between the light-emitting diode and the electrical wire has to be melted by using a heat source, whereby the damaged light-emitting diode can be removed from the base. Thus, replacing the damaged light-emitting diode in the conventional LED light string involves complicated and uneasy steps, which takes a lot of time and labors.
In view of the above, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his expert knowledge and deliberate researches.